


Only Human

by diamondforger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Post-Canon, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Kengo’s been oddly quiet recently, and Gentaro's going to figure out why.
Relationships: Kisaragi Gentarou/Utahoshi Kengo
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> No 23. WHAT’S A WHUMPEE GOTTA DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?
> 
> Exhaustion | Narcolepsy | **Sleep Deprivation**

Kengo was being oddly quiet recently. Gentaro noticed it days ago, but he hadn't said anything. College was stressful for the both of them and Kengo was bound to have off days. 

But it wasn't just one off day. As time passed, Kengo only got quieter and what little Gentaro could pull from him was sharp and angry. 

That was frustrating. Gentaro had hoped the days of Kengo shutting out all his friends was over. But maybe that'd been too optimistic. 

He dealt with the problem the same way he dealt with every other problem: head-on confrontation. 

Well, not just head-on confrontation. He'd learned it was much easier to get people to talk if you bribed them with food first. 

Bringing Kengo his favorite snack worked like a charm. Worked like a charm by way of making Kengo burst into tears as soon as Gentaro showed up at his dorm, pastry in hand. 

Not ideal, but not the first time Gentaro had dealt with something like this. Not the first time he'd had to deal with Kengo getting overloaded and breaking down. But it the first time in a while. Things had been gotten much easier once they'd defeated the Zodiarts. Everything seemed easy in comparison when you'd spent a year with the stakes being life or death. 

Gentaro wrapped his crying boyfriend in his arms, holding him tight until Kengo calmed down enough to talk. 

"Sorry," he said as he nuzzled into Gentaro's chest, "I don't know why I reacted like that."

"You're hiding something."

Kengo pulled away sharply. He wiped tears from his eyes as he backed up to his bed. "It's nothing. I've just been... I'm being irrational, is all."

"About what?"

Kengo sat on the bed, staring down at his feet. "I'm getting the headaches again."

"Like the..." Gentaro trailed off. Like when Kengo had still been the core child. That couldn't be right. Why would they come back?

"Yeah," Kengo's shoulders were hunched and his voice quiet, "I think... I think I might still not be human. The headaches going away... that might have just been a temporary fix."

"Wait a second." Gentaro sat down on the bed next to Kengo. "I don't know much about medicine, but there are lots of reasons people get headaches that aren't 'secretly being an alien.'"

"I know that." Kengo flinched away, tone turning dark. "I spent years with doctors trying to find and diagnosis or explanation for my constant migraines. They always came up with nothing. Most of them thought I was faking to get out of schoolwork."

"Okay, but that was before," Gentaro said. There had to be another reason. It'd been months since Kengo had been resurrected as a human, why would it just be a problem now? "Is there anything that changed recently that could be a cause?"

"Not that I can think of?" Kengo said with a frown.

There was something he wasn't saying. Gentaro could tell. 

"When was the first one?"

"Right after I did that presentation on sustainable manufacturing," Kengo said quietly. 

"You mean after you pulled an all-nighter to finish the project?"

"Well, yes... but I did account for that. I wouldn't be freaking out if it was just once."

"What about the second time?"

Kengo frowned. "I'm not sure... I think it was when I had that big test for fluid dynamics."

"How late did you stay up studying for that?"

Kengo scowled, and for a moment Gentaro was reminded of the way the man had acted when they'd just started to be friends. Proud and closed off and impossibly stubborn. 

"But it's... it's been happening more and more," Kengo said, "The harder I try to push through it, the worse it gets. I can't even recover from one before the next one hits. I can't focus, I can't eat, I can't sleep."

"You need to relax." Gentaro ran a hand through Kengo's hair. Kengo's eyes closed at the touch and Gentaro could see how dark the circles under his eyes were. "It's getting worse because you're only pushing yourself harder instead of giving yourself recovery time."

"I needed so much recovery time in high school that I got held back." Kengo's voice was quiet as he leaned into Gentaro. "I know I played into it, I needed to stay in high school to finish my father's work, but..."

"You're human now, but you're only human," Gentaro pressed a kiss to Kengo's forehead, "I know you're new to this, but humans do need sleep to function."

"Shut up," Kengo muttered, unable to hide the little laugh that followed, "But you might be right. I've been having nightmares that the Presenters are going to come back and take me for real this time. It's making it hard to sleep. I'm just so tired."

"I'm always right." Gentaro glanced at his watch. "You've got another hour before class right?"

"Forty minutes if you account for walking time."

"Excellent," Gentaro pushed Kengo down onto the bed. Kengo's eyes grew wide, but he didn't fight back. "That's the perfect amount of time for a nap."

"I'm already dressed, I can't just go back to sleep." Kengo tried to get back up, but Gentaro pushed him back down again. 

"Even if you don't fall asleep, I'm prescribing thirty minutes of lying down and doing nothing," Gentaro said as he settled himself next to Kengo on the bed. "I'll be here the whole time to ensure you're following my instructions."

Kengo sighed loudly, rolling his eyes dramatically. But he didn't fight back anymore. He curled up against Gentaro's side, head resting on the man's chest. 

Gentaro stroked Kengo's hair as the man went limp under him. He'd thought Kengo had successfully drifted off to sleep when he spoke, voice sleepy and content. "Thank you for this. Next time I'll come talk to you about it before it gets this bad."

Gentaro smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend's head. "I'll hold you to that. Now go to sleep."


End file.
